


The Fall of Pullux

by church_grave



Series: The Pulluxian Stories [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Pre-Earth Transformers, The story of Pullux's end, Thunder's pov, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/church_grave/pseuds/church_grave
Summary: Megatron has declared war on Cybertron's sister planet, Pullux. A genocide happens, but a group survives.
Series: The Pulluxian Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980574





	The Fall of Pullux

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Pullxian minibot's pov. Everything is linked in the Prime Verse of transformers.
> 
> Thunder does become Chemical's minibot.

He ran down the dark, narrow street. His vents were coming in short, painful gasps and his peds felt like they were on fire. Tired as he was, he couldn’t let the Cybertronians get him. The fear of being a slave—or worse—pushed him onwards. Staggering into an alleyway surrounded by burning house-units, he tried to quiet his venting. He easily slid into a tiny hiding place behind the rubble of what used to be a housing-unit. He drew in a sharp vent as he heard the pounding of the Decepticons pedsteps and their angry voices.

“Where’d he go?”

“He couldn’t have gotten ‘way!”

One of the Decepticons was barking orders. “You head down the street. The rest of you spread out and search the housing-units. Megatron wants everyone gathered up, you know what he’ll do if we mess up.”

A shadow darkened the area he was hiding in. He bit his derma. His whole body was trembling. Walking around the alleyway, the Cybertronain peered around sharply. He pulled his peds up to his chassis and squeezed his optics shut. He silently prayed to Primus he wouldn’t be found. As the Decepticon walked past the pile of rubble, he knocked the part shielding him. Stupidly, he reached out to grab it. The Decepticon saw him. A throaty growl came from him as he ripped away what shielded him from his fate.

“I found ‘im!” the Cybertronian bellowed.

“Please—,” he began but was interrupted when the Cybertronian grabbed him by the neck-cables. They yanked him to his peds, the minibot screamed and struggled but was dragged out onto the main street. He was thrown down before a tall, sneering Decepticon who held some sort of electrical staff in his servo. A mech and a femme stood behind him, grinning at the potential of spilling more energon.

“Alrighty li’le mech, what’s your relationship to the queen or the council?” the tall mech demanded. The minibot’s optics widened. He went to speak but only the sound of strained choking made it out of his intake. Fear squeezed his spark.

“Sounds like a useless ‘bot, boss,” the mech beside the femme said. “Can we kill him?”  
His energon went cold. Pullux was going to die away, because of the Cybertronian civil war. They should’ve believed the captain of the royal guard. She’d predicted them coming here, wanting to destroy any life that will stop their purpose.

“Go ahead—” a plasma shot hit the mech’s shoulder plating, pushing him back a bit. Looking around them, the minibot spotted the dirtied armor of the royal guard’s captain, as well as… the queen and the princess, the prince too! The minibot watched amazed as the three femme’s and mech rescued him from the Decepticons. He watched as the captain plunged her own dagger into the tall mech’s sparkchamber. The smaller framed mech and femme had retreated, as well as the mech that had injured him.

“Are you alright, minibot?” the queen asked him. He again went to speak but cursed remembering his voice had been damaged. The princess approached him, lifting his helm up to inspect his neck-cables.

“It appears he received damage to his voice functions,” she said, mostly to herself.

“Your highness’s, I suggest we keep moving to the pods, the Decepticons may come back,” the captain said, flinging the Cybertronian blood from her dagger.

“Of course. Chemical, are you able to carry him?” the queen asked the captain. Looking closer, he saw the damaged armor along her right bitarlueus.

“Of course,” the minibot was lifted up and was brought to latch onto the femme’s back. The group hurriedly made it to the hidden pod-station. It appeared to have no damage to it yet, so they assumed the pods were intact. They were right, the pods that had been left there were undamaged.

“Do we take a large pod and singular ones?” the princess asked.

“We can take the same pod, less time to evacuate,” the queen said. They found the appropriate pod, making themselves comfortable before activating the pod. The shuttle whirled to life, making all the tech light up. The minibot watched as the queen and her sister took the seats that controlled the entire pod. He decided he didn’t have to be latched onto the captain's wings anymore and dropped to the floor.

“Do you know any sign-speak, minibot?” the captain crouched down to look him in the optics. He nodded his helm.

“Are you able to give me your designation?” he again nodded and started signing with his servos.

“So your Thunder then, nice to meet you. I’m Chemical, but you know me as the captain of the royal guard,” the femme said. She bit her bottom derma. “I’m sure Paladin and I can get something done about your voice.”

“...Are we the only ones left? Are we what’s left of Pullux?” Paladin spoke up, her optics clouded by grief and anger.

“We can only assume that. For now, we are on our own,” the queen said. They stayed quiet, individually deciding when to go into stasis. Soon it was just Chemical and the minibot. Thunder watched the femme, he saw the anger swim in her optics, clashing with the grief she was going through.

“I had to stand by and watch a Decepticon killed my sire, I had to feel my brother and sister die. I had to watch the flames engulf Pullux. Why did they come here?” Chemical murmured. “Pullux had been declared neutral for millions of years.”

Thunder took hold of her servo and patted it, he didn’t know what it felt like to lose family. He lost his family a long time ago when they left with the Exiled King. The captain smiled at him sadly.


End file.
